


He's Mine

by orphan_account



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Horror, Horror, M/M, Mental!Tadashi, Psychological Horror, Short Stories, Sibling Incest, Yandere!Tadashi, evil!tadashi, yandere!hiro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 10:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4097287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>God should've killed him days ago, but in tadashi's mind god is a man with Red eyes, and worms for sockets layers of spiders crawling on him his tongue but burnt and nothing but dirt and a mask with his lies, devil of horns, Is all tadashi believes in whenever aunt cass forces him to go to church all he sees is a man and his lies.</p><p>Views of a freak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The molester in the back truck

He made soft footsteps to not wake his slumbering brother, but what he didn't notice was the blood cloaked sheets or the wood when his feet made contact would creak ever so often, or how he didn't noticed the dead body hiden under tadashi's bed was his highschool bully.

or the molester from across the street how his head was hid in the basement of the Hamada's cafe with its eyes gauged out, and how constantly Tadashi would stand over hiro's bed rubbing soft circles on his back.

or how tadashi would stare at someone coming ten feet in contact with hiro eyes black as night glaring darkly at them.

Hiro would never notice his crushes body stuffed in a freezer with her guts  and heart pulled out, oh how heart broken Hiro was that day, but tadashi was there.  No one will ever take hiro from him, his parents tried but failed.

like everyone else they all failed. Tadashi stands over hiro's bed rubbing small circles on his back whispering to him.. "You're mine." No one will ever take Hiro from him..if they tried they'll suffer the faith of the molester across the street the bully at the school, The girl in the freezer..oh yes no one will ever take Hiro Hamada away from him... "He's Mine." Tadashi Whispered under gritted teeth.. "He's Mine."

\--

Precaution was taken safely at hand as tadashi hid the body in the back of his Aunt cass's truck he grunted as the old fragger was heavy it wasn't expected he was fat, and a old bitter drunk but he saw the look he gave hiro eveytime he walked past his house eyeing him like some animal, the fat bastard had it coming to him he read online that he was a child molester, one hiding his identity, 

Hiro was in danger, so tadashi got rid of the old man, of course he was still alive but that only makes it more exciting, the man mumbles something but tadashi's black cold stare had no time to listen to his please of mercy, he was a waste of man. 

God should've killed him days ago, but in tadashi's mind god is a man with Red eyes, and worms for sockets layers of spiders crawling on him his tongue but burnt and nothing but dirt and a mask with his lies, devil of horns, Is all tadashi believes in whenever aunt cass forces him to go to church all he sees is a man and his lies,  

So Aunt cass stopped when he spoke the truth of it, people called him the devil, but there the devil for believing the lies of god, Tadashi looked around to see if anyone saw anything luckily they didn't.

\--

The police came that morning, they asked if anyone saw man go missing by the name of Richard Stan, aunt cass of course said no,

But the screams in th back of her truck couldn't be heard cause the man was already dead. 

Tadashi would have to be a little careful next time.


	2. The bully under the bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiro's bruises were so heavily seen upon his teary eyed face tadashi gripped his backpack so tightly his knuckles were white 
> 
> "Who did this to you?" Tadashi gritted under teeth   
> Hiro whimpered as he quietly whispered "N-nick."
> 
> Nick Read was reported missing on saturday at exactly twelve clock.

Hiro came home crying bruised and worn his eyes all puffy as he stayed on his bed holding his pillow tightly around him his breaths rapids, tadashi didn't come home after until he went up stairs to greet his little Bro

As tadashi opened up the dior to there shared bedroom his face dropped as he saw his little brother curled up in a ball clutching his pillow crying his eyes out

Hiro's bruises were so heavily seen upon his teary eyed face tadashi gripped his backpack so tightly his knuckles were white

"Who did this to you?" Tadashi gritted under teeth Hiro whimpered as he quietly whispered "N-nick."

Nick Read was reported missing on saturday at exactly twelve clock.  

The cops didn't find a corpse he acclaimed him dead on spot and stopped the search case, but what they didn't notice was the bully under tadashi's bed was nick read..the blood cloaked sheets where his blood as tadashi tried to clean it up with bleach,

Hiro hamada never got bullied after that.


	3. The girl in the freezer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiro hamada had a admirer....hiro had a admirer....a girl had a crush on him..
> 
> No,no,no tadashi couldn't allow hiro to be taken away from him especially from Hope Gustavo...

Tadashi was searching threw the halls for his lovely brother, he stopped when he found a girl at his locker but he wasn't there, he waited until she put what was a note? In his locker making sure it didn't fall out, he waited until she left as he scurried over to hiro's locker and opened it, seeing the note fall out, he read it 

_Dear, Hiro Hamada_

_I-i really don't know how to say this but i-i really had a crush on you since the first grade, you're so smart! you beat all the kids to the second grade I wish I was like you,_

_B-but I'm not as smart as you, I-i really like you,_

_And I hope you feel the same_

_-sincerely Hope Gustavo._

_Hiro hamada had a admirer....hiro had a admirer....a girl had a crush on him.._

_No,no,no tadashi couldn't allow hiro to be taken away from him especially from Hope Gustavo..._

 

Tadashi crumbled the paper in his hands and slammed the locker shut, he gritted his teeth, 

He ripped the paper to shreds and threw it away as he headed somewhere private

Smiling insanely as he grabbed a knife from his bag 

Hope Gustavo...tadashi said between growls..

"You made the wrong choice to try and take  my brother away from me, and now..you're gonna pay." Tadashi laughed

Hope Gustavo was reported Missing Friday, sixth, on the seventh, no news was heard from Her, Mrs.Gustavo   and her husband went missing  on Saturday there remains were found in the lake sometime around ten pm, as someone reported hearing strange noises  and no one else investigated he Gustavo's mysterious death. 


	4. He's dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's dead.  
> He's dead.  
> Tadashi Hamada is dead...  
> No,no, it can't be. He couldn't allow his brother to be dead, They promised they'd be together forever.  
> He promised

The burning glaze of the building hit back hard as hiro fell on the ground all but left was tadashi's hat, hiro didn't want to look up afraid to not see his brother still standing there hiro holding him back from going in to the building, 

Hot wet tears fell down his face 

Tadashi Hamada blood brother of hiro hamada

Is dead. That word repeated in hiro's mouth like a venomous snake.

He's dead.

He's dead.

Tadashi hamada is dead.

No,no, it can't be. He couldn't allow his brother to be dead, they promised they'd be together forever.

He promised.

But as much as hiro wanted to believe that

Tadashi Hamada, Was long gone and dead.

There was no hope for world anymore.

Seventeen teenagers where reported dead and or missing in the last three months, twenty five adults were reported dead on spot, no one found out who the killer was but the evidence the killer left of his first and last name were 

**T.H**


	5. "No one will ever tear us apart."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was something that curiosity got the better of hiro he wanted to know what everyone was so afraid of the classroom next door the chair in the far left corner of that classroom, he wanted to know why teachers don't like talking about, he wanted to search it so he did.

He doesn't know why but everyone pretty much ignored the chair in far left corner of the classroom the light flickered off and on the set of train track toys falling crumbling apart sat around the chair, yes every kid ignore that part of the room teachers don't like going near, don't like speaking about it. 

It was something that curiosity got the better of hiro he wanted to know what everyone was so afraid of the classroom next door the chair in the far left corner of that classroom, he wanted to know why teachers don't like talking about, he wanted to search it so he did.

When the teacher was talking to the principle outside of the classroom he did it, he quietly escaped out of the room and entered the forbidden room that adults say to there children to not go in there, teachers terrorized of the room, ignoring it like its not even there, hiro took a deep breath hand reaching the doorknob he opened it. 

What he expected from a room not used in thirty years, he stepped inside closing the door behind him, there in the far corner. He spotted a boy sitting in a chair, hiro took a step closer to get a better few, the boy looked up, what hiro saw frighten him

He had no eyes all there was in his eyeballs what use to be where gone black ashes in side scorpions crawling in and out of his nose and mouth his skin a white as snow, he wore a worn hat and his finger nails had blood cloaked inside him like he was trying to scratch threw a door that didn't budge, his heart was no where to be seen inside of him was a dark empty shell as worms worked its way feeding off of what's gone, his smile was wide as he looked at the who just entered, 

The boy stood up, walking towards hiro the worms, Scorpions hiding in his body as he continued to walk it showed a more normal boy, smiling like he hasn't seen his best friend since months hiro took a step back, boy stopped and spoke quietly 

"Tadashi hamada." He said softly "and you'll be my new best friend." He finished Hiro choked on nothing

"W-what?" He asked as the boy was now next to him his hand touched hiro's face, tadashi's hand was cold and it sent a shiver down hiro's spine 

Tadashi said "No one will ever tear us apart."

 

**"Ever."**


	6. Deeply in love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiro tries to summarize his new foundry relationship with his brother,  
> Tadashi tries to hide the dead bodies in the basement.

The morning rich air, filled hiro's nose as he stretched his limbs and arms, he looked over at tadashi who was not but all sleeping silently around him. 

Hiro blushed deeply as he remember what they did last night, he got up to take a shower wash everything, when he was done with his morning routine he thought about waking up tadashi, but decided against it to let him sleep in early. 

It came around noon a storm broke out, tadashi was still asleep and hiro was getting a little worried, his brother never did sleep on late.

While hiro ran up the stairs to go wake his sleeping brother, it seems he already woke himself, hiro blushed the abs showed as tadashi stretched, tadashi smiled when he noticed hiro "You left my side little bro, No wonder it was so cold in here." 

Hiro's blush increased, "I-i let you sleep in early." 

Tadashi groaned "come here." 

hiro did, tadashi grabbed hiro by the sides setting hiro on his lap getting a surprise whimper from hiro 

"You're cute you know that?" Tadashi Whispered seductively

"I-i.." hiro stutters 

Tadashi just laughs.

\--

Hiro tries to summarize his new foundry relationship with his brother, Tadashi tries to hide the dead bodies in the basement.

 The storming only gets worse as the nights deepened it gets colder upstairs, so hiro cuddles up to tadashi for warmth, and

Sighs contently.


	7. unhealthy obsession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiro's body shakes as he sees his roommate dead, he turns around he screams in horror  
> Written in his roommate's blood "Aren't you glade you didn't turn the lights on?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Collage student -Hiro hamada AU  
> Killer/collage student -Tadashi Hamada  
> The killer has a unhealthy obsession of putting camera's in hiros bathroom and taking pictures of him naked.

It had been one of those night.

One of those nights where his roommate would have someone over, dude, whatever he would constantly be warned tho.  By the girl next door, thanking her as he opened the door the faint moaning, from him as he was gonna turn on the lights but inaudible no from his roommate and a "fine, I won't ." From hiro 

Hiro got in his bed, putting on his headphones as he closed his eyes.

\--

The sunlight came threw the curtain, as hiro stretched there was an awful smell, like a dead corpse hiro sighed 

As he got up hiro looked at his roommate, there on the cloaked bedsheets was blood hiro's breathing hitched as he hesitated to pull the sheets over the body,  the thick blood on the necks as his eyes were dark circles around it.

Hiro's body shakes as he sees his roommate dead, he turns around he screams in horror Written in his roommate's blood "Aren't you glade you didn't turn the lights on?" 

 --

The paramedics came all students came out of there dorms hiro was shaking, 

He just saw his roommate dead!

Dead! 

Hiro tries to cool his breath hos dead roommate is seen as some boys make comments on the pose he is in.

When hiro sees his aunt cass she runs to him with warmth and love, she says "Oh sweetie I'm so sorry you had to see that, can I get you anything? tea? "

Hiro shakes "N-no I'm fine." some investigators came in to ask hiro questions as he tells them what happened, they told hiro it was just a suicide death and hiro got upset saying "It wasn't a suicidal death! He wasn't suicidal!" They replied with a question of "how do you know?" 

"Because there where line marks around his neck! And blood on the wall, do you think he could've wrote that while killing himself?"

The investigators asked the stupidest question "What did it say."

Hiro hesitated "it said "A-aren't you glade you  didn't turn the lights on?" 

"Why didn't you?" The girl investigator said

Hiro hesitated "I-I..came in to him having sex with one if my friends, a-and I didn't want to repeat that moment."

They're done with there questions and hiro stood up, not without a brief hug from his aunt cass asking him if he needed anything hiro replied with a no and she headed out

\--

Hiro sighed as he headed back to his dorm oblivious to the shadow behind him, he stretched his body, something grabbed him, as he felt bleach, his breathing grew hard and his heart rapid he passed out, 

\--

His vision was a blur all he could remember was going to his room, and then..that's it, 

He tried to clear his vision, when he did this didn't feel like his room, he looked around what spooked him the most was that there were pictures of him, some naked,some is where he's asleep and causally him just hanging out with his friends, what spooked him the most was that this mysterious person had a picture of him when he was younger. 

Hiro's breath hitched as he tried to look for a way to escape, if his kidnapper had a way to get out then so did he, the room was ragged, as wallpaper teared off, and windows bordered up, hiro tried to calm his breathing, as he noticed the key on the table,

He heard a door open.

'This must be at least high up.' Hiro thought

When his kidnapper opened the door, he looked at him, "T-tadashi." Hiro whimpered 

The man who kidnapped him, smiled at him as his hat covered his eyes "you're awake hiro."

Tadashi came over to him, placing a gentle hand on his cheek "T-tadashi." Hiro whimpered 

"Shh shh." Tadashi said as he got on top of hiro "no one's going to hurt you anymore."

Tadashi said as he gave a kiss on hiro's forehead

"I-i thought..you died!" Hot wet tears fell down hiro's face 

Tadashi's lips straighten in a thin line and he said "I did."

Hiro hiccups "That's not possible for you too be here tho!"

Tadashi grabbed hiro's wet cheek as he kissed him roughly "You see there is tho, but I'll tell you that later, its been awhile since I saw my little bro, and I wouldn't want anything to happen to him."

Hiro started to hyperventilate, hiros mind spoke 'Get away from him get away!' But his heart spoke 'he's back..he's real and he's here to stay.'

Tadashi rubs his cheek as he gives small kisses on his face "Calm down now hiro do I have to call aunt cass and bring the inhaler?"

Hiro tries calming his rapid heart beat, as it soothes, he remembers the pictures all over the room, tadashi seems to know what he's thinking and says "ahh the pictures..Like it? Its all of you.."

Hiro choked on air "H-how?"

He looked at the one hiro was looking at. "Ahh I loved that one, you see I've been going here since that incident, I've hid my identity, because I didn't want you to freak out again be in a hospital. I was always trying to protect you from ignorant boys and girls, even the slightest touch would send me rampage, but I held it in and waited till you're at least safe in your dorm, I would watch you from that old creak building making sure you got in safely." 

Tears started coming down hiro's face and tadashi wiped them off giving his brother a quick kiss on the nose,

"W-what-" 

"Shh shh, don't talk just let me-" he kissed him, as his hands roamed hiro's body and his tongue slipped in hiro's mouth, hiro's mind screamed 'Run!' His heart said 'Stay.' 

Aunt cass said always listen to you're heart.


	8. alien baby

"Hiro." Whispered tadashi

" _Hiro."_  

a moan from the younger boy, as tadashi rubbed his fingers on hiro's stomach, he felt it inside of him..it didn't move like a regular baby, it scared tadashi but tadashi wasn't going to hurt his precious brother because of some alien baby

Tadashi moved his fingers down, rubbing circles on hiro's waist, hiro moaned, he was a heavy sleeper, but tadashi didn't mind that, tadashi is pretty sure hiro knows its tadashi doing it anyway, he pressed his fingers down hard on his waist, tadashi's fingers rubbed down in to hiro's private parts his clothes still on of course, causing a shiver to hiro, 

Tadashi smiled, no one was going to hurt hiro, 

Tadashi kissed hiro on the lips, causing hiro's eyes to flutter open "Sleeping beauties awake." Tadashi chuckled  hiro just frowned at being called sleeping beauty and groaned turning around and pulling the covers over his head 

Tadashi got on to the bed "C'mon now little bro its time to wake up." 

a mumble of "I don't wanna." as hiro tried to go to bed, but tadashi's hands were already under th covers trying to grope the wet spots of his little bro, hiro whimpered as tadashi got one of his sensitive spots, tadashi grinned,

"C'mon now its morning time." Tadashi Whispered in hiro's ear that was covered up by the blanket he squeezed the sensitive spot a little more, causing hiro to moan, tadashi noticed the wet spot on the blanket and laughed hiro blushed in embarrassment lifting the covers from his head, "Not funny." 

"But I got you up tho." Tadashi said smiling

 

Hiro looked down at his stomach as it moved around "T-tadashi." 

"I know, we'll call a private doctor..and i'll make sure she doesn't tell"

Hiro looked up horrid at what he ment "N-no tadashi p-please you'll get in trouble!"

Tadashi grabbed hiro's cheek "I have to, and I will. " 

\--

It was then hiro started to leak green blood, luckily it wasn't in front of everyone in the cafe, but in the bathroom, where tadashi was downstairs helping aunt cass, 

Hiro clutched the bathroom sink, as green blood started to pour down his leg, hiro whimpered "T-tadashi." 

It was hard to walk, the baby inside of him was heavy, he didn't know how to get to tadashi without causing the paparazzi coming here,

 _the baby monitor!_ hiro thought 

Luckily the baby monitor was in the room so all hiro had to do was walk to it.

Hiro walked closely holding on to anything he could so he wouldn't fall, he made it as he turned on the baby monitor, hopefully tadashi had his on. 

 _"t-tadashi."_ Hiro spoke in the baby monitor, as he waited for tadashi to reply 

 _"Hiro! Whats wrong?"_  tadashi's worried voice filled the monitor over the ruckus of the cafe 

 _"T-the baby."_ hiro whimpered as he felt it coming

He heard tadashi coming up the stairs as he tried not to cause to many looks tadashi opened the door 

Tadashi saw hiro clutching the desk tightly as green blood was spilling down his legs "Hiro, C'mon."

Tadashi grabbed him  as he put hiro on the bed,  he spreads hiro's legs, so he can make room for the baby,

He told hiro to push hard, he's glade hiro put on silent proof walls 

Hiro made one final push, as the baby came out, it was light blue with green eyes as it opened, 

"Hiro." Tadashi said hiro looked up 

"W-what gender is it?"

Tadashi looked down, "There is no gender."

"T-tadashi w-what are we going to do now." Hiro tried standing his back up, but fell back down 

"We'll keep it." Tadashi said as he handed the baby to hiro

Hiro looked at with awe, 

"Y-yeah...We'll keep it."

Hiro and tadashi both smiled at the little bundle they had.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im horrible...Someone end me now


	9. Kill for love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kiss turned rougher, as tadashi put his tongue in hiro's mouth exploring it as he put his hands under hiro's shirt causing a whimper,

He loved hiro, that's right he said it he loved  _hiro hamada_ not,in a brotherly way either, his mind was twisted, he wanted to tie hiro up, take his clothes off rub his hands all over his body lick, nibble, bite, touch, grab, anything he wanted to pleasure his brother in ways he never thought of, when his brother started being  _a grown up_ he heard hiro do the things that most young boys do when they see girls, boys whatever.

Hiro thought tadashi couldn't hear if he muffled his noises, but he was wrong, tadashi still heard him but lesser tadashi loved hearing hiro's moans, or whimpers he imagined himself on top of hiro making him moan or whimper.

One night he stood up, but so did hiro he watched him squirm as he looked all around the room he wanted to tease him, "what's wrong?" He said 

Hiro's face turned red "N-nothing!" Tadashi came over to hiro and sat on his bed, making hiro squirm more. "T-tadashi I-" tadashi stopped him by kissing his lips, 

Surprisingly hiro kissed back as tadashi wrapped his arms around his waist.

The kiss turned rougher, as tadashi put his tongue in hiro's mouth exploring it as he put his hands under hiro's shirt causing a whimper, 

Tadashi broke the kiss as he lifted hiro's shirt, and started to undo   hiro's pants

The kiss begun again and he started to kiss down to hiro's neck till he got to his stomach

Hiro shivered as tadashi kissed his belly button, tadashi's hands roamed hiro's back hiro squirmed "T-tadashi." 

"Tell me." Tadashi teased and hiro blushed "I-i want your cock."

"What? I'm sorry I couldn't hear you." Tadashi kissed his belly button again as hiro's face got redder "I-i w-want your d-dick..." 

Tadashi smirked as he undid his belt and pants pulling them down, "Bend over." He whispered ever so gently in hiro's ear

Hiro nodded as he bended over on his hands and feet, tadashi got beside him, as he first trailed his tongue down hiro's back causing s Shriver from hiro, tadashi then inserted his cock inside of hiro, as he went gentle and slow, hiro whimpered and moaned. 

Tadashi went faster, as hiro screamed ",Yes!" And "P-please faster!"

So tadashi did he was close to coming, he went fast, as he started panting his face beat red, hiro moaned and tadashi came. 

His seaman filling inside of hiro, 

His little baby brother collapsed on the bed, and tadashi curled up to hiro rubbing soft gentle circles on his back.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a part from "Deeply in love." The killing is not in there but was also not gonna be mentioned,


End file.
